In bonding processes, it is often important to provide a bonding agent that is capable of providing sufficient green strength in a relatively short period of time in order to hold objects together until the adhesive cures or solidifies. Green strength is equated with the shear strength of the bonding agent. The ability to achieve green strength is often dependent on the wetting of the bonding agent upon application and contact to a substrate. Certain substrates, or their respective physical properties, can adversely affect the wet out properties of the bonding agent. Additionally, processing conditions during application can affect the wet out properties of the bonding agent. The inability to obtain sufficient wet out will result in a weak bond between the bonding agent and the substrate.